


The Touch of Promise

by Willowfield



Series: Soulmate Au Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: Everyone is born with a mark of grey somewhere on there body where the one who will be there for you always, will first touch.Aka. Skephalo with first touch soulmarks :D
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Soulmate Au Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	The Touch of Promise

Bad had always wondered if he was weird for the light grey patch patch on his left hand. It didn't even cover his whole hand, just a tiny patch on his pinkie finger, he usually wouldn't have ever bothered with it but the only thing that did was the fact that he was a demon with pure black skin everywhere else but only on his pinkie did he not. If he ever asked his parents, he was always answered with the same phrase, no matter if he asked anything else. 

_"Aww, Bad, it just means that there's someone waiting for you and when you both meet they will always care for you, will always understand you even when you don't understand yourself, they're called your soulmate and they will forever be there for you."_

\----

He stopped thinking of himself as weird when he first arrived at the Dream Smp and had first met the three that called themselves the Dream Team. They were the loudest bunch of people he had ever met but as he looked back on it now, they were the nicest people he had ever met and he had honestly loved them all even if they did play jokes on him but they all had the same grey stains that Bad had, each in different areas. Sapnap had grey stains covering both of the undersides of his arms, possibly as a hug? But that made Bad pause as he was certain that both of the marks were in slightly different parts of his arms, like he was destined to hold his arms over two people's shoulders. But having two soulmates wasn't possible.. Right?

The only two that didn't have their marks in different places were George and Dream, both of theirs, consisting the whole of their front palms. Bad knew it though from the start, they were designated soulmates and even if their marks never reacted to each other, they were always meant for each other. They were each other's magnet, always pulling towards the other without realising. The way they would both smile towards each other, hiding lingering emotions as they laughed at something the other had said or the way they would laugh and talk with each other, not realising the other people that were left to third wheel. Bad knew it just from those small instances that they were meant for another. 

He just wondered when it would be his turn to be able to have what they have. 

\---

It was only when more people had arrived at the smp that he had realised what his mothers words had truly meant. When he first met Skeppy that his heart first skipped a beat and he knew that he had met his, forever. 

\---

He felt as if ash was covering his mouth as he trudged his way back to his and Skeppy's mansion, his hands tightened in fists as he choked back a sob. He was almost killed.. He had almost lost his first life to Tommy. He only managed to stop him when threatening to burn the disc that Tommy had loved. He didn't know why but he hated that thought, even though his feelings towards Tommy were complicated, he never wanted a child to be within a war nor did he want children to ever have to feel like they had to take lives to feel safe. He hated it and his heart shuddered. 

He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by a shout of his name and a pull into a hard chest with a soft blue hoodie. As soon as he was pulled into the man's hug, he knew it was over. He immediately broke down in the safety of Skeppy's arms, clutching onto him as they fell onto their knees. The diamond covered male, whispering soft nothing's into the demon's ears until he eventually calmed down. Just as soon as he had done so, Skeppy gently placed his forehead onto Bad's, forcing the demon to look into his eyes as a cheeky gentle smile graced his face. 

_"Promise me that you will always come to me whenever something's bothering you."_

A few seconds passed and Bad agreed, Skeppy giggled in delight next to him as Bad's mouth once again felt ashen. He felt.. Terrified, he knew the one that he wanted to spend his life with but, if they weren't ever fated to be then.. What was Bad going to be able to do? He didn't know if he could ever handle such a thing. However, as he listened to the giggles of his closest friend, he could only hope that they were meant to be and that fate didn't want to play tricks. 

\-----

"Skeppy. I don't want to talk about this right now." Bad whined to the male that kept following him. The egg had grown immensely and the demands were starting to get harsher which Bad usually wouldn't care for but now that the one he risked sacrificing himself for was back, the demands wore down on the demon, he was so exhausted.. But also frustrated, why won't people just let him do what needs to be done. 

"No, you promised that you would come to me if something is bothering you and something clearly is!-" 

He cut himself off as a light gasp was heard in its place. Bad immediately felt the tremors and flush of delight in its wake but he still hesitatingly looked to see his pinkie now having his skin colour and he gaped in shock. No, no, no, no! This can't be! The egg won't allow this! It'll just try and take him back! 

"Skeppy, I can't.. The egg wants me back."

"So that's it..?" Skeppy asked weakly, his voice trembling in sadness. Pinky still wrapped around Bad's, still trying to hold the threads of their shattered but not yet broken relationship. "You're just gonna do whatever the egg wants you to? What about what you want Bad? When does what you want, stop being import-" 

"I want you!" He cut him off, trembling as he looked away, ash covering his mouth again but he already said too much, it was either finish it now or lose it to the egg. "I wanted you! But the egg promised that as long as I fulfilled everything.. I could have you."

"You can have me now! We can run away together Bad! You don't need the egg to fulfil that.. You always had me as your forever, even if we weren't meant to be, you were always going to be my forever." 

Tears made its way down Bad's cheeks as he held onto Skeppy, finally giving into his soulmate's wishes as he sobbed, agreeing to running away with him. He was always gonna miss everyone on the smp but.. He was willing to miss everyone if that meant getting to always be with the one who always seemed to understand him.


End file.
